Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 April 2016
01:50 Oh 01:50 He died 01:50 ._. 01:50 Nyan did it 01:50 (n) 01:50 * Dark Ice Lexida runs 01:51 nyan 01:51 help me farm Doon Rings pls 01:51 I can leech :p 01:51 i'll leech 01:52 inb4 I still don't get Doom Ring 01:53 nyan wth 01:53 I'd offer to leech as well but too busy with mordlim 01:53 do you have that team on reserve when raiding or smth 01:53 Yea 01:53 Ofc 01:53 You think I make it every time? 01:54 fear my mono selena :p 01:56 this one guy in my mordlim room 01:56 using Avant/Michele, and went straight to the boss without getting BBs up first 01:56 rip 01:56 he's too good that's why Dog 01:57 Zeal 01:57 less than a minute in and he's used a smoke bomb already 01:57 ripperino 01:57 Nyan 01:58 The league log-in screen... 01:58 MAJESTIC 01:58 pepperino 02:01 oh 02:01 another guy comes in 02:01 rip 02:01 elza's basic form has 16 frames in her attack 02:01 * Rejiti cries a river 02:02 o hey I got Feat Jewel 02:02 mfw my Haile has 5k atk with her Sphere 02:02 somehow this michele person has yet to lose a life 02:02 demon liek i said he's 2good4Mordlim 02:03 wait, he lost one just as I said it (y) 02:03 nyan 02:03 get ready (yes) 02:04 i think i should add Magress OE to my Defensive squad 02:04 ripperino in pepperoni nyan 02:05 since he has that dank 5k def 5k atk and 18k hp 02:07 man bryant really likes to show off his Ravenna with Sacred Longbow and Raven Plume 02:09 Wat 02:09 mfw 02:10 * Zestna claims gospel stone 02:10 No Fortune Coffer - Ring 02:10 With Fortune Coffer - No Ring 02:10 I'm not lucky with rings lately 02:10 I think getting 2 rings in a row killed my luck 02:10 >Survives Empty Seal 02:10 >Ok, that wasn't so bad 02:10 >Next turn Fearful World + Dire Bite 02:10 >Dead 02:10 welp I'm out of orbs 02:10 k 02:10 oh well 02:11 thxfor the leech 02:11 thanks guys 02:11 ok mordlim using dire bite three times is cool 02:12 mfw my Magress' HP is higher than Cluck Cluck 02:13 SP and spheres for Kulyuk? 02:13 Reeze's Armor and Enhancing Device 02:13 Yea so 02:13 I am NOT getting Doom Rings at all anymore 02:13 lemme check de elgif 02:13 even though it's rate up 02:14 thanks!! 02:14 nyan it's because you're not raiding with me 02:14 bs 02:14 I got like 02:14 6 rings by myself 02:14 maybe I have to do work? 02:14 and 20% boost to HP and Def Elgif 02:14 The thought dreads me :c 02:14 entirely defensive 02:15 nyan just do raid with meh and we'll get all de Doom Rings 02:15 alr in one 02:16 and his SP? 02:16 it's too bad this friends SP skills didn't have Spark damage SP 02:17 Delta i aint got no Cluck Cluck i only got Cancer Dragons 02:17 Oh wow 02:17 Ragshelm? 02:17 Atro doesn't have the massive BB regen on UBB anymore 02:17 or Bestalg? 02:17 no Zest 02:18 cluck cluck 02:18 Ruberus? 02:18 funny name 02:18 Magnazord? 02:18 Water Cancer Dragon and Dark Semi Cancer Dragon 02:18 Dulemex? 02:18 oh lol 02:18 Reviora? 02:18 yes 02:18 "Semi-cancer" 02:18 he's useful in some ways but not for me 02:19 his animation is cool tho 02:19 Folg isn't a Cancer Dragon so i call him by his legit name 02:19 for me at least 02:19 Why cancer dragons? 02:19 Kiravel yeee 02:19 because most of the dragons in BF are sucks 02:20 "are sucks" 02:20 http://imgur.com/SDTLyil 02:20 >_< 02:20 Bestalg counts as a Dragon? 02:20 i tried my best 02:20 ye 02:20 dragons that look like chickens seem to be generally decent though 02:20 yep. his ls 02:20 bestalg is a cockatrice 02:20 Bestalg is good cause of his LS and his ability to be a Quaid 02:20 a better quaid 02:20 yeah, I use him as offensive colo lead 02:20 i don't know how to speed up frames x_x 02:21 and Hit count LS 02:21 everyone is a better quaid than quaid 02:21 like ark 02:21 can be rekt by Ark OE tho 02:21 Ark gets rekt by ark? 02:21 what? xd 02:21 yes 02:21 I mean 02:21 Bestalg 02:21 can be rekt by Ark OE 02:22 yeah but ark also gets rekt by ark 02:22 he basically killed EVERY elemental buffer oyt tgere' 02:22 rip Ark 02:22 as in ark oe reks DArk 02:22 HELL. even the salt deer 02:22 rekting another Ark 02:22 out there* 02:22 tfw DArk is only a collectors unit 02:22 light pls 02:22 quaid is better than the sibyls 02:22 and aniel 02:22 aneil* 02:22 who's aniel .___. 02:22 Ark is an omni 02:22 Stop comparing an omni to 7* 02:23 shhh I follow that one rule in english that doesn't work 02:23 ... 02:23 Dog calls Aneil Aniel and i call Kulyuk Cluck Cluck 02:23 and here I am 02:23 Dark is a 6* ._. 02:23 waiting for the paradox blossom to get their OE 02:23 I call kulyuk chicken god 02:23 I AM A BEAST http://imgur.com/XGcNwTK 02:23 I wont lie but 02:24 you mean the true Chicken God? 02:24 7*s nowadays are basically on par with DEs 02:24 http://imgur.com/4dTylTq 02:24 hola 02:24 i feel proud 02:24 so 7*s vs DEs are fair 02:24 Ark is a unit that you'd call 02:24 Overloaded 02:24 nyan is haxer confirmed 02:24 It's all thanks to his SP options 02:24 Also Volteg > Nyami 02:24 Ark is playing hard to get tbh 02:24 Literally 02:24 If Nyami = Avant 02:25 Then Volteg = Avant until his OE comes 02:25 who's volteg 02:25 Your god and savior 02:25 that skull thunder dragon 02:25 except in terms of LS, Avant>Nyami 02:25 Volteg 02:25 I'll have you know 02:25 oh a trash mob 02:25 Volteg looks cooler than Zelnite 02:25 Leader Skill: Art of Theft Karma/Zel 02:25 Slightly boosts Zel, Karma drop rate 02:25 10% boost 02:25 I had a volteg once 02:25 incoming Nyami OE with 30% crit rate as LS so you dont need crit buffer for double nyami :p 02:25 the thing that Eats Amethyst which is Grahdens evo Material 02:26 turned it into 10 merit though 02:26 * Rejiti stretches 02:26 Volteg is the best unit 02:26 doing sprites takes a long time aeiopfjmeijer 02:26 f8 me 02:26 uh 02:26 * UltimateDemonDog hands nyan the latest fire emblem 02:26 Rejiti 02:26 here is your f8s 02:26 * Death of Hell kicks it 02:26 Go do Elaina 02:27 :) 02:27 hm 02:27 why not 02:27 oh yo elaina's animation is super cute 02:27 Zedus 02:27 * Rejiti looks at sprite sheet 02:27 * Rejiti faints 02:27 * Zestna splash Rejit with salt water 02:27 5* Elaina has one of my favourite attack animations in the game 02:27 But uh yea 02:28 Raid glitched so my lead shows as Volteg even tho it's Atro 02:28 tfw the old man spent nearly 8 hours on Zedus 6* 02:28 that's pretty sad man 02:28 must have felt bad man 02:29 hm 02:29 he probably wanted to be a dead man 02:29 *intentionally pinged man* 02:29 i can't find elaina and grandt's sheets 02:29 Sky Manpinger 02:29 o3o 02:29 * Zestna runs 02:29 pingu pinged man 02:30 Oh man 02:30 pls i found the best way to ping somebody 02:31 HailexKorzan 02:31 * Death of Hell waits for the the away status to go away 02:31 I don't think it worked 02:31 its not the other way round? KorzanxHaile? 02:32 Nah Zest 02:32 hm i really can't find grandt and elaine sprite sheets 02:32 look at the last 2 letters of Haile 02:32 and look at the x 02:32 oh 02:32 HAH 02:32 I HAVE 3 STARS 02:32 NYAMI HAS 2 02:32 Volteg > Nyami 02:32 now we ned to find a way to ping de other 02:33 hmmm nyan you got anything? 02:33 so i can't do elaine >_< sorry 02:33 Yea 02:33 Just put 02:33 Oh man at the beginning of a sentence 02:33 Oh man, today was a rough day at work 02:34 yeah, rough day, and I met an odd man earlier 02:34 This math question is hard, I can't Dhink Man 02:34 * Zestna runs 02:34 all you have to do to call him is demand his presence 02:34 Oh man baby, a triple 02:34 "Oh man baby" 02:34 ok 02:34 (Y) 02:34 k den 02:35 but how do we get the one that's not away to see de ping 02:35 I think they get pinged regardless 02:35 Also D Man prob has perma away 02:36 http://imgur.com/ZRDnQSN 02:36 and Lin? 02:36 wat 02:36 Idk about Lin 02:36 He afks naturally anyways 02:36 Hey guys 02:36 like this? 02:36 That wasn't natural 02:36 >:( 02:36 Can I ask a favor? 02:36 I would IMMENSELY appreciate it 02:36 Go ahead 02:36 If you would follow this link and comment on 02:37 nO 02:37 ...so I'm kinda forced to grind out getting SP for my new Omni Atro... 02:37 Your Social/Political standings 02:37 i'm kinda scared it's gonna be a screamer 02:37 https://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20160428184513AApm0ll 02:37 * Rejiti shivers 02:37 no 02:37 oh 02:37 I'm not good at politics 02:37 cause im not from dis country 02:37 Sorry 02:37 * Death of Hell is shot 02:37 It's for a project i have to do 02:37 literally ANTHING works 02:38 any opinions at all 02:38 Hmm 02:38 brb 02:38 Femenists are cancer 02:39 Please? ^^ 02:39 *Feminests 02:39 tfw i have to login to Yahoo 02:39 lmao 02:39 i dun have yahoo 02:39 u guys r the best 02:39 nyan it's still spelled wrong 02:39 Feminists 02:39 oh wao nyan can spell 02:39 xD 02:39 I like saying Femenists because it has men in it 02:39 nyan confirmed meninist (y) 02:39 ... 02:39 @nyan kek 02:40 If they're cancer 02:40 What are MRAs? 02:40 AIDS 02:40 ^ 02:41 i think im gonna regret imp parading now 02:41 when i know Kyle's gonna release in like... less than 6 hours 02:41 lol i dont remember my Yahoo password 02:41 humanity is cancer #karnamastawasright 02:41 DO IT YAP 02:41 * EonDragonTwins is busy attempting to get more SP for Atro. 02:41 im already ._. 02:41 * Yapboonyew sits on Dog's back 02:41 mew~ 02:42 Karna Masta did nothing wrong 02:42 just gem for energy aren't you p2p 02:42 ^^ 02:42 I have it set for twenty runs right now... 02:42 im not p2p 02:42 im clearly f2p 02:42 cant you see 02:42 no 02:42 No I can't see 02:42 no 02:42 nah 02:42 >sees 400 gems 02:42 The amount of gems you have blinded me 02:42 what if the third story arc is the summoner carrying the gods' mission of eradication humanity 02:42 yap f2p is correct 02:42 * Yapboonyew shows his F2P-certified badge 02:42 clearly F2P 02:42 free to pay I mean 02:42 * Zestna runs 02:42 free to pay (y) 02:42 Karna Masta 911 confirmed 02:43 nah yap is C2P 02:43 Cat to Pay 02:43 °□° 02:43 welp 02:43 awww 02:43 Dat face 02:43 it work 02:43 guys... 02:43 more like P2P as in Pay to be a Pleb 02:43 i still dont have any comments 02:43 Q_Q 02:44 well i dont remember my Yahoo password 02:44 Can't you search up political views from articles 02:44 It needs to be from 5 random people 02:44 I'm not entirely sure I even know about the issue to begin with 02:44 And its on cancerous feminist stuff 02:45 I'm defending our mahood, guys 02:45 pls 02:45 im a horse 02:45 I'm 1 of 2 people in our entire class on our side 02:45 ಠ_ಠ 02:45 I still don't know why my brother's still snoozing away right now... 02:45 Only ones I can think of are about girls 02:45 Class of 2019 that is 02:45 * Death of Hell becomes Horse 02:45 like the whole grade 02:45 1. Feminists 02:45 2. Arrogant teenage girls 02:45 I'm most likely not on your side 02:45 Can you at least look at the post? 02:46 u can just comment here in the chat 02:46 https://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20160428184513AApm0ll 02:46 see what we need to do is just slap the feminists and say no 02:46 ^ this 02:46 Feminists attacked an air conditioner 02:46 Oh yea, religion 02:46 mfw Febros is Poisoned 02:47 Please guys 02:47 The bible is too old 02:47 just 1 more person 02:47 https://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20160428184513AApm0ll 02:47 the ill get out of ur hair 02:47 then* 02:47 but i want to ask....why on Yahoo answers? 02:47 The bible is full of crap too. 02:47 idek death 02:47 the bible's worth a laugh or two 02:47 Noah's Ark is a lie 02:48 ArkxNoah isn't even real 02:48 pls...? 02:48 I really don't like talking about anything political, so... 02:48 I once wrote an essay claiming that the bible disproves the existence of a higher power 02:48 i dont wanna bother u anymore 02:48 Monarchy 02:48 actually 02:48 Bible plz 02:48 non-BF related stuff 02:49 will be removed 02:49 But if it's necessary... I prefer PMs, Chung. 02:49 .. 02:49 i dont believe in our lord and savior Lucius 02:49 ugh 02:49 ok yap 02:49 Yap killed half the chat. The world is over 02:49 ill pm u eondrag 02:49 *half of what the chat is 02:49 can I start a religion based on bf 02:49 ^ 02:49 Yap's ark is a lie 02:49 the answer is yes, by the way 02:49 actually, why are we even talkin bout this? 02:49 Because why not 02:50 school project 02:50 k 02:50 Religion is a perfectly healthy topic to mock 02:50 kek 02:50 Um... because someone started it? And I dunno, it happens a lot in here, doesn't it? 02:50 it's actually extremely easy to create a religion that is accepted by the US government, at least 02:50 I'm a summonerist and I don't like gods 02:50 °□° 02:50 Green Grass is made by the gods and I 100% whole heartedly disapprove of that /s 02:51 Nyan pls you like to know more about our true lord and Savior Karna Masta? 02:51 No 02:51 >:( 02:51 DEUS VULT 02:51 I disapprove of KM (n) 02:52 okay then looks like i'll have to Bring in Noah's Ark into this 02:52 death please 02:52 Whoa it's Dark 02:52 * Princess Monogatari becomes Crusader Monogatari 02:52 HEY 02:52 ohai darku 02:52 HEY HEY HEY HEY 02:52 why haven't you accepted the lord Volteg into your heart 02:52 Darku~ hiya! 08:01 noice 08:02 EVERYONE GETS A NUKE 08:02 better yet, someone gets three nukes (y) 08:02 gonna be fun in the colosseum : D 08:03 juno leads 08:03 Infinite bb 08:03 On three numbers 08:03 *nukerz 08:03 **nukers 08:04 I'm bad at typing XD 08:18 Is breaker the best type for lyle 08:18 kyle 08:18 in par with anima 08:18 (Y) 08:18 kyle's type isn't too important since he's really only there for his LS 08:18 Yeah, ik 08:19 Im going to be farming for Artois anyways 08:19 artons* 08:19 so just wondering, because he'll only be used in arena 08:19 and I got him breaker so lol 08:20 Basically until I get the Atros finished :v 08:28 Guys. 08:28 Best match up ever... 08:28 Deadpool VS One punch man. 08:28 * Deserthackabilly is shot 08:54 pls 08:56 Ok can someone help me build a team for these new vortex units? Cause I don't have much time left for fire one so help? 08:59 All you need is a mitigator and someone who can inflict injury 09:00 otherwise, just whatever BB management or damage units you want 09:00 hi 09:01 welp 09:01 hi infer 09:01 so uh 09:01 how ya all doin 09:02 I'm aiight, how are you? 09:02 Decent 09:02 but about to get angry 09:03 OMG ALREADY 09:03 KM is the worst thing ever 09:05 back to ranting basically demon. 09:06 Oh my god again 09:08 I wentered in with my team for mecha gods and I got wiped.... 09:09 Went. * in. 09:09 Man 09:09 I remember those days 09:09 mechas seemed impossible. 09:12 whatever happened to the good ol days anyways? 09:13 So anyone help?..... �� 09:14 there's not really a way to help 09:14 you just gotta... 09:14 beat em 09:14 they dont have any special tricks 09:14 Limera 09:14 as I said, injury 09:14 or atk down 09:14 why not both? 09:14 though injury tends to be more consistent so I'd that's higher priority 09:15 depends 09:15 I think mecha's have some form of status resist? 09:15 small, but there 09:15 oh no this is about the vortex units 09:15 right? 09:16 no, i think viv's talking about 09:16 Well the vortex units I want to get the fire one has Para status that's why hown he wiped my team... 09:16 mechas. 09:16 ._." 09:16 The fire one isnt really worth, but anyways...i dont think you should even TRY to beat them right now, until you get a full 7* team 09:17 idk, he's pretty useful if you don't have something better 09:17 Ummm guess you haven't seen my list yet..... �� 09:18 havent ._> 09:18 *.-. 09:18 Thread:270239 09:18 Have a look at bottom 09:18 Of thread 09:19 I'm collector so I wants them all..... 09:20 JEEZ 09:20 DUDE! 09:20 RAISE THE OMNI'S!Q 09:20 *! 09:20 you got lance and eze at level 1?! 09:20 I already finished selena... 09:20 I gotta calm down... 09:20 ok, thats good 09:21 Zephyr 09:21 But I kinda ran out of time on 1/2 cost metal so I couldn't... 09:22 Also have atro omni too.... 09:22 nice 09:23 ....welp 09:23 time to die again 09:23 i hate you karna masta. 09:23 But not raised up yet... so any thoughts on a team I'm lvl 237 09:23 dunno 09:24 Hey Key 09:24 yo key 09:24 hi 09:24 oh goodness 09:25 screw this fight... 09:25 .... 09:25 d, i cant 09:25 even gl's couldnt cheese this. 09:26 B.D.L 09:26 heya lex. 09:26 * Dark Ice Lexida waves from loading screen 09:26 ..... guess I'll try my mecha team again and pUT my status cleanser back.... 09:26 rng finally took mercy on my soul. 09:27 or not .-. 09:27 Infer it's easy 09:27 You just gotta go out there and do it 09:27 and also gotta learn how to stop ranting 09:28 Or just go full tank (y) 09:28 Im doing my best with a weird squad combo 09:28 that somehow works 09:29 * D Man o3o remembers going full tank with Breaking Barriers 09:29 Ah...soo many 1s 09:29 I should try paris next time i guess 09:30 Un;ess i get lucky 09:30 grahdens lead does work somehow 09:30 somehow. 09:31 Light and Dark mitigation 09:31 yeah 09:31 i just worried that id need to go crit resist for this 09:31 it does help a lot though. 09:32 ...that star talisman sure is expensive... 09:33 KM's shield is just 09:33 wow 09:33 Never saw a light shiled this tanky 09:33 What would you do 09:34 Huh 09:34 it works 09:34 ...IT REALLY WOKRS 09:34 If KM utilized Tridons Shield + the barrier 09:34 d, alim hasnt revealed all their evils yet 09:34 we dont know 09:34 after all, this isnt even the final final KM 09:35 Is Lars worth grinding for? 09:35 depends 09:35 how bads your ailment units? 09:35 Well...isn't that technically the Pre-final KM? 09:35 the first km is 09:36 second is i dunno actually 09:36 all i know is 09:36 this aint the 3rd world 09:36 thats where km's power is last left 09:36 which means this is just ark's memory...? 09:36 ...I made it to second phase 09:36 HECK YEAH 09:36 the KM in Mildran is KM's soul, I believe 09:37 Han's online 09:37 Oh boy 09:38 This health bar... 09:38 UH. 09:38 WOW> 09:39 sup. it's been quite a while 09:39 ......hi 09:39 Im done with this 09:39 i just 09:39 cant 09:40 have you heard about Azurai is gonna be available as a first GE with a OE potential in may? 09:40 Okay. 09:40 sup, D Man 09:40 Did I relog at any point? 09:41 ....no? 09:41 did you mean restart your app or log out from FaceBook & relog in with facebook? 09:41 No, did it ever say I left the chat? 09:42 i just came to chat. so i didn't see that 09:42 I got a call, so I didn't know of it did... 09:42 it starts from one of Inferand's comments 09:43 Hmm.... 09:43 Kden 09:52 Is Oracle annanerd any good? 09:52 any allanon is good 09:52 Ight 09:52 Got him and Jack from the double summon 09:54 AGH 09:55 + 09:55 *? 09:55 ya know what 09:55 those noises are gonna be here for a while 09:55 id recommend u just ignore me as a whole ._. 09:55 sorry 09:56 i accidentally press the print screen 09:56 ���� again my team got wiped I had status cleanser I had mitigation every time I've tryed the 50 energy unit fire one but he does way to much damage.... 09:56 Lars? 09:57 Fire vortex unit right now 09:57 lars 09:57 eh... 09:57 he isnt too worth it 09:57 minus collection 09:57 I got him to about 3% and he sbb'ed 4 times in a row 09:57 I want to get him I'm running out of time I'm collector so 09:57 Rip 09:57 I realized im taking 4 dark units to a light nuker boss. 09:57 i've got 9 kyles so far 09:57 what am I doing with my life. 09:58 10 more to go 09:58 He killed me through 50% mitigation 09:58 Don't care about worth just want for collection.... 09:58 you gotta do like 09:58 75% 09:58 to get him easy 09:58 Who ya fighting? 09:58 KM 09:58 Mildran. 09:58 Not Menon 09:58 Menon one isnt that hard 09:58 this one though... 09:58 OH man... 09:58 GOD twitch is so fun to play 09:58 god speed infer 09:58 Still trying man 09:59 STILL TRYING 09:59 I no longer have any ggc's to do 09:59 and im DOIN IT 09:59 You playing league lex? 09:59 yea 09:59 its happenin Death 09:59 ITS HAPPENING 09:59 i've seen somebody beat it using Tilith 7* 09:59 i swear 09:59 hexakill 09:59 also brb 09:59 i will make it happen 09:59 Wish I could join ya 09:59 death, its doable with grah 10:00 oh....that' 10:00 that's bad...* 10:00 Why 10:00 does he keep killing 10:00 units in his first form 10:00 I swear to god, its no wonder even 999's had huge problems. 10:01 did ya run full thunder squad for Kyle? 10:01 lol infer look at dis http://imgur.com/IsgW8IN 10:02 Who 10:02 the usual setup for KM 10:02 all omnis 10:02 cept DArk 10:02 Yeah 10:02 but he's forced 10:02 does he count then..? 10:02 10:02 technically yeah.. 10:03 well DArk as a helper is considered a 7* 10:03 Im doin 2 omni's Man 10:03 so bad 10:03 YOU GOT DIS 10:03 ZEPHYR 10:03 GDI! 10:03 ITS RNG 10:03 thats all the first and second phase IS 10:03 rng 10:04 omg i cant even believe im using 2 starters for my omnis 10:04 true f2p victory if i win this 10:05 i thought you had Cluck Cluck in JP? 10:05 dude, i wish he was useful... 10:05 he's spark kulyuk 10:05 oh... 10:05 Not heal+BB gauge when attacked 10:05 so your Cluck cluck is the offensive Cluck Cluck 10:05 mhm 10:06 so he doesnt work really 10:06 which is why im ranting and raving so hard probs 10:06 OMGG MAGRESS 10:06 NO 10:06 just beat gazia yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss 10:06 oh danm....i got the gem from Daily Login 10:06 last revive down 10:06 GAH. 10:06 I swear to god ppl b- 10:07 OH god no. 10:07 NO. 10:07 ofc 10:07 his drain and buff remove+bb gauge down NOW. 10:08 having fun? 10:08 * Dark Ice Lexida starts playing Finale 10:08 i got no trials left 10:08 is that a prob 10:08 tilith EX soon 10:08 I just wish this was almost over 10:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qF-BGHhEpk8 10:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qF-BGHhEpk8 10:08 I cant even get his first phase down without wasting almost all my resources dang it 10:08 just beat x4 and no more trials are appearing 10:09 didn't capture kyle twice in a row 10:09 and i haven't even beat all the trials 10:09 should i file a ticket 10:10 here's phase 2 10:10 UUUUUgh.... 10:10 What trial have you beat regular wise? (Trial 1-8) 10:10 tfw i see people are having such a difficult time with Burdens Batch while im having an easy time 10:11 1-5 10:11 how far are you in quest? 10:11 okay, how far are you story wise? 10:11 ....DONE 10:11 another run SANK. 10:11 finished agni region 10:11 Keep doing quest then 10:11 ok 10:11 you'll unlock more along the way 10:12 ohhhh ok 10:12 For example, you won't get trial 8 until you beat the first arc 10:12 Aka, Grand Gaia 10:12 wow i didnt know trials and quest were connected 10:13 more than you think dude ._. 10:13 especially certain BOSSES..... 10:13 basically, you have to beat a boss in quest before you can fight it in trial 10:14 it be easier if they gave u all the trials 10:14 which is kinda ironic, since mock units are supposed to be on things that are still alive, yet a lot of them you have to kill before you can get it... 10:14 not really, it's generally expected for you to be at least that far in quest before you're strong enough to do the trial 10:14 thats kind of less ironic 10:15 more downright scary ._. 10:15 Well, that would be pointless just to do EVERY SINGLE trial and still be in Mistral 10:15 idk, I always wondered why you can't just capture the fallen gods 10:15 what if u were just that strong of a summoner 10:15 you couldnt. 10:15 you cant generate gems otherwise 10:16 buy them 10:16 no such thing as doing all GGC before you do m- 10:16 sure you can (could) 10:16 CA 10:16 CA is eh. 10:16 well. 10:16 not as easy. 10:16 Lex dont look... 10:16 ? 10:16 ;-; 10:16 you have to be strong to begin with to get anywhere in CA 10:16 EXactly 10:17 forgot u have cost in ca right 10:17 no cost in CA 10:18 wow... 10:18 well then if your lvl 5 and summon 5 kuyluks u could get somewhere in ca 10:18 impossible 10:18 My first Kyle is Breaker... 10:18 the chances aint worth it 10:18 possible 10:18 No Dupes in CA 10:18 what 10:18 anyways, it takes 5 gems to summon 1 unit so. 10:18 ...basically, you need quest 10:18 buy 10:18 still not worth it 10:19 true 10:19 how r u gonna get the sphere frogs for SP 10:19 ._. 10:19 FH 10:19 10:19 how r u gonna get da fh points 10:19 challaneg arena 10:19 Slots 10:19 SHS 10:19 so basically 10:19 you'd have to do SHS, RC1 10:19 and ca 10:19 over and over and over 10:19 .....it takes less time to quest ._> 10:19 precisely 10:19 yes 10:20 or Gq and GGC 10:20 kulyuk lead, do yo job 10:20 he didnt do his job ._> 10:21 Who needs sphere frogs when you've got adventurer's prairie 10:21 ........ 10:21 well, hey 10:21 no skipping dialogue... 10:21 Well...true 10:21 thats... 10:21 uh... 10:21 cool? 10:22 wow 10:23 i might've actally made a good KM squad somehow... 10:23 Nope, nevermind 10:24 ..... 10:25 welp 10:25 work time 10:25 cant 10:25 I just cant 10:32 i wanna save some light & dark crystals for Juno-Seto-Kaiba & Ensa OE release 10:32 I need mental assurance 10:33 it's okay Infer 10:33 im glad you know the pain death 10:33 ...the PAIIIIIIIn 10:33 infer i still cant beat Breaking Barriers... 10:34 my squads just get weirder 10:34 and weirder man 10:34 lol so my Magress has hit the 30k hp mark 10:34 I have no units that reach 30k 10:34 ._. 10:35 SCREW YOU KM 10:35 everytime 10:35 EVERYTIME... 10:35 aye i got my kyle 10:36 time to see what type 10:36 when tilith EX trial is out, i think i'm a do a blind first try even when i already watched ushi's trial EX 7 (tilith) since it's been released 10:36 but i think i kinda forgot about that 10:36 lord... 10:36 meh i'll take it since im getting kinda low on energy 10:36 exept for tilith herself, karl, seria, lugina & paris 10:36 nothin worth doin blind man 10:36 ESPECIALLY 10:36 KM. 10:36 ok i have to stop referencing him 10:37 MK 10:37 Masta Karna 10:37 lets call him... 10:37 Kevin 10:37 Mk1 10:38 ..he killed zelnite with a crit. 10:38 WELP. 10:38 and now I dont have miti up which means.... 10:38 Yeeeeeah 10:38 DEAD A- 10:38 death 10:38 end me. 10:39 for tilith EX trial, i apparently have to use one of my kulyuk friend's since i don't have my own Kulyuk which Gumi should've given to me 10:39 I cant anymore, just... 10:39 END me. 10:39 i think forbidden tablets upcoming vortex elgif dungeon will only come up once only 10:39 throughout the entire game 10:40 or was it becomming monthly? 10:40 Hm 10:40 how do i find the get a unit page again... 10:40 so imma put dis here... https://i.imgur.com/gWWKVUK.jpg 10:41 you can look at dat Infer... 10:41 death, the thing is... 10:41 Just... 10:41 I dont... 10:41 have tilith ex done 10:41 OK? 10:41 but you have all those other units? 10:41 nope 10:41 no arus 10:41 my selena has no SP 10:41 lol then yer f***ed since arus is kinda needed for that 10:42 I tried karl 10:42 nah, i heard rumors about lilith 10:42 if lilith DOES work 10:42 Ill be in luck 10:43 anyways, i gave up on OD fillers. 10:43 Rumor has it it's still doable 10:43 you have no choice, but have to have a fixed friend which is dark ark 10:43 if i didnt, id use el fecille. 10:43 i saw that exact art & that was his 6* 10:43 Who's a perfect lead and unit for this dungeon 10:44 No, it's his 7* 10:44 no not joking 10:44 its dark ark 7* 10:44 the most helpful unit for this entire thing 10:44 is probs estelle 10:45 naturally, i dont have one 10:46 too bad that DArk is only 6* when you get him 10:46 welp. why did the dark ark on future units only know his 6* even though he's a 7* pot? compare to 6* to 7* dark ark, they look exactly the same 10:46 Hello. 10:46 hi kite 10:46 And I should brb... I need my medicine 10:48 was krantz OE appearance been revealed in nico nico live? 10:48 no 10:48 only Avant 10:48 k imma leave now 10:48 so far 10:48 bai 10:48 bye, death 11:07 Whoa 11:07 Two Anima Kyles back to back 11:08 Not breaker :| 11:08 Oh well I'll stick with the Animaa 11:12 hnng 11:13 twitch to fun to play 2016 04 29